


Worth

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2017, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora needs something to make all the fighting worth it, and Fahrenheit might be just what she needs.





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 23: Nipple Play
> 
> So, obviously this is my first f/f piece! It's sort of light because, much like my first m/m piece, I have to sort of ease into it, haha.

 

Nora shoved Danse’s chest, but he ignored her, gaze on Hancock, staring over her head like she wasn’t even there. “Back off!”

 

“Stay away from me, freak.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, crewcut. You ain’t my type.” Hancock twirled his blade over his hand, lips pulled into a smirk, egging Danse on.

 

The two had been at each other’s throats since she’d walked into Goodneighbor with Danse in tow. The two had never seen eye to eye, but the addition of alcohol made all that barely leashed annoyance simmer over the top.

 

“You know what. Fucking kill each other. I’m sick of playing this game.” Nora shoved both of them as she stormed up the steps and out of the Third Rail. The slap of cool night’s air did nothing to cool her temper.

 

“Hey, little pawn,” came Fahrenheit’s voice as Nora turned a corner, wanting to walk somewhere, anywhere.

 

Damn, a dead end. Fuck the alleyways in this stupid town.

 

“You walk fast,” Fahrenheit said as she rounded the corner, following Nora.

 

Nora turned on her, face heated, frustration a living thing inside her. “I’m so sick of trying to play peacemaker all the damned time.”

 

Fahrenheit laughed, that same deep chuckle she had that said the problem wasn’t really a big deal. “They’ll both come crawling back to apologize come morning. You know why they act like that, don’t you?”

 

“Because they’re children.”

 

“Close. They’re men. Worse than that? Those two have been sniffing each other’s asses for weeks. Sooner or later they’ll give in and fuck and we’ll all be happier for that.”

 

Nora frowned. Hancock and Danse? They’d be more likely to stab each other than. . . well, her cheeks flushed as the thought about her own unintended joke. “I don’t think that’s what’s going on.”

 

“You are naïve, aren’t you? Those looks they’ve been giving off? Hell, they’re nothing but hormones. Bad as teenagers. Give ‘em enough liquor tonight and maybe they’ll get on with it.”

 

“You all are crazy in this world, you know that? Everyone is always fighting or screwing or getting shit-faced.” Nora hopped onto the dumpster, her legs dangling, hands braced on the edge.

 

Fahrenheit moved forward until she stood just in front of Nora, her hips brushing Nora’s knees. “Life’s hard now, little pawn, and if you aren’t fighting or fucking or drinking, well what else is there?

 

Nora pulled in a shaky breath at the promise in that voice. “Is that how you deal with the world?”

 

“Well, the first two, at least. I leave the drinking and chems to John.”

 

“Funny, I’ve never seen you running around with men.”

 

Fahrenheit set her hands on Nora’s knee and spread them, moving forward until she stood between them. “No, you haven’t.”

 

Oh.

 

It wasn’t that Nora wasn’t aware that women slept with other women. It was quieter in her time, something that happened behind closed doors, or an explanation for someone’s odd Aunts who lived together but weren’t related.

 

She’d thought about it plenty of times, but Nora hadn’t ever been brave, not before the world ended. Her dreams might have included quite a few women, and she stared longer than was appropriate but she never went any further. So, when Nate had asked her out, she’d said yes, and when he’d asked her to marry him, she’d said yes. That was what she was supposed to want, what she was supposed to do.

 

Fahrenheit was none of the things she was supposed to want, or do, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to tell the other women to back up.

 

“I like you in this.” Fahrenheit set her hands on Nora’s hips, thumbs brushing over the front of the dress.

 

“Hancock picked it out.”

 

“I bet he did. John is an asshole, but he’s got good taste. You look good in black, pawn.”

 

“Why do you call me a little pawn? Last I check, I became General of the Minutemen and am a Knight in the Brotherhood of Steel. I’m not exactly a pawn.”

 

Fahrenheit laughed as one of her hands slid up Nora’s side, up her rib cage, long fingers moving over the curve of her breast in the tight dress. “I call you a pawn because the moment I saw you walk into our little town, I knew you could be important. You came here a nobody, just a pawn, but I knew damned well you were going to be the one to take down the king.” She kept going, her thumb brushing over Nora’s nipple. “Make that sound again for me?”

 

Nora did when Fahrenheit repeated the motion, bringing her other hand up, too.

 

“You think I can slide this down?” Fahrenheit grasped the shoulder straps of Nora’s dress. “I’ve been dying to get a good look at you since that first day.”

 

Nora nodded. She could have said something, but right then she was terrified she’d say something stupid.

 

Fahrenheit hooked her fingers beneath the thin straps and pulled them down, skimming over her skin, before she pulled the dress down. It slid over Nora’s breasts, nipples tightening due to both the chill and the hungry look on Fahrenheit’s face. “Knew it’d be fucking pretty. Can I touch?”

 

“Yeah,” Nora said, flinching at the breathy quality of her voice. Why couldn’t she pull off vixen the way Fahrenheit did?

 

Fahrenheit cupped Nora’s breasts, her hands warming her skin. She thumbed the pebbled nipples, rubbing them in gentle caresses.

 

Nora grasped her own thighs, nails biting in at the touch. She made the softest moans, teeth closing around her bottom lip as she tried to keep them in.

 

“Don’t be quiet, pawn, I want to hear you,” Fahrenheit said before she pressed her lips against Nora’s.

 

The kiss wasn’t as soft as she expected, though really, it was Fahrenheit. Why she expected gentle, she wasn’t sure. Fahrenheit’s mouth claimed hers, desperate, tempting. Their tongues dipped into each other’s mouths, messy and consuming.

 

Meanwhile, Fahrenheit’s fingers never stopped. They played with her breasts, closing to a point over the nipple, pinching and then soothing with a rub, a continual torment that had tension clawing through Nora.

 

She wanted more. She wanted everything.

 

Fahrenheit broke the kiss and leaned down to capture one nipple between her lips while her hand continued on the other. Her tongue slid over that nipple, teeth nipping at her, scraping over the sensitive flesh.

 

Nora’s hips shifted where she sat, seeking friction, seeking something. She’d never been able to come just from her breasts being played with, but then again, no one had ever gotten her as close as Fahrenheit had.

 

“I know you were married to a man before, so, you ever done this with a woman?” Fahrenheit blew cold air over Nora’s damp nipple.

 

“No.”

 

“You want to?”

 

“Right now? Fuck, yes I do.”

 

Fahrenheit released another one of those dark chuckles. “Figured as much. What do you want from me?”

 

“I want to come.”

 

“I can tell. You keep moving those hips like you’ll get some sort of relief. I bet if you could, you’d rub right up against that dumpster if that’s what it took, wouldn’t you?”

 

Nora wanted to deny it, but she was nodding. She’d do anything to get off at this point.

 

Fahrenheit grabbed Nora’s hips and pulled her forward, off the dumpster. She slotted Nora over her bent leg, so Nora’s underwear covered cunt pressed against Fahrenheit's strong thigh. “There you are, pawn. Better than a dumpster, right?”

 

Nora nodded, hands reaching for Fahrenheit’s armor.

 

She brushed Nora’s hands away. “Next time. Let me take care of you. You’re always trying to take care of everyone, always running everyone’s errands, so just grind yourself against me and let me see you come apart, hmm?”

 

Nora moved her hands down over Fahrenheit’s chest, annoyed with the damned armor. She couldn’t feel anything, not until she reached her waist. Nora tucked her fingers up, beneath the edge of the armor, so she could feel the warmth of the other woman’s skin.

 

Fahrenheit returned her fingers to Nora’s nipples, getting rougher, pinching tighter. She even pulled forward stretching them as Nora arched into the touch on a cry.

 

Nora moved her hips, grinding down against Fahrenheit’s thigh hard enough to rub against her clit. It drew a shiver through her, but she chased the feeling.

 

Fahrenheit leaned in and kissed Nora’s throat, her collarbone, her shoulder. “Next time? I’m kicking John the fuck out of the statehouse and taking you on the couch. You’ll spread your thighs for me so I can taste you. What do you think about that?”

 

Nora didn’t answer as she rode Fahrenheit’s thigh, the images of what the other woman said playing in her head. Hell, Nora wanted to try that. She wanted to peel those pants off and slide her fingers between Fahrenheit’s thighs, to slip through her folds, to let her ride Nora’s fingers.

 

“Thinking about it, aren’t you? I can feel your cunt twitching around my thigh. Let it go. You ain’t gotta do a thing right now but come.”

 

Nora gasped, head rolling back as Fahrenheit cranked both fingers down on her nipples. The sting yanked the orgasm from her, causing her hips to stutter their pace, her fingers to lock around the bottom edge of the armor.

 

Fahrenheit’s lips never stopped, even though she released Nora’s nipples. She pressed kisses along the column of Nora’s throat, then nipped at her jaw. “You look good all worn out and messy like this. It’s a sight I could get used to seeing.”

 

Nora sat up straighter, the strangeness of the encounter suddenly heavy. What had she done? She hadn’t given into anything with anyone else, so why had Fahrenheit gotten under her skin? How could she let herself be distracted by sex when she had so much to do?

 

“Stop thinking.” Fahrenheit tried to tempt her into a kiss.

 

“I can’t. I’ve got shit to do; I can’t get distracted.”

 

“Everyone has shit to do. Doesn’t stop them from trying to carve out a little happiness as well.”

 

Nora went to argue when Danse and Hancock stumbled around the corner. Hancock shoved Danse against the wall with a hand in the center of his chest before he yanked the Paladin down into a punishing kiss. Danse melted into the kiss, his groan loud even from that far away.

 

“Get your ass into my bed, crewcut,” Hancock growled before both men left the alleyway.

 

Fahrenheit laughed and shook her head. “Told you. Maybe they’ll be in a better mood tomorrow. Stranger things have fucking happened.” She turned her gaze back to Nora. “That’s the point, though. Both of ‘em have a shit ton of things to do, but that doesn’t stop them from trying to find something. You need something or what the fuck are you fighting for anyway?”

 

Nora slid her hands down into Fahrenheit’s before she leaned in for a hesitant kiss. “Looks like the Statehouse is occupied. You need a bed for the night?”

 

Fahrenheit pulled Nora’s dress back up over her breasts before she wrapped an arm around her. “Yeah, pawn, that sounds good.” She sent Nora a flirty wink. “Besides, I want to see exactly what else you have hidden under that dress.”

 

Nora ignored the flush on her cheeks as they headed toward the Rexford.

 

Maybe Fahrenheit was right, and you need something to fight for in the end, something to come home to, something to make it all worth it.

 

The woman beside her could very well be worth it.  

 


End file.
